Eliot's Song
by NephilimEQ
Summary: A little version of what else might have happened during "The Studio Job"...Eliot/Parker based. PLEASE READ & REVIEW! Love my reviewers!


**Eliot's Song**

* * *

Parker sat next to Hardison in the small studio, watching as he set up the fancy, techie stuff that would make Eliot sound good when he sang.

However, the entire time he worked on it, Parker was confused. Eliot had told her that he could sing but that he was only nervous…so why were they going through this whole charade to make sure eh was so perfect? If he could sing, then he could sing, right?

He began to play the guitar and she found her eyes caught by how his fingers seemed to caress the strings.

And then…he started to sing.

She listened and watched in confusion as Hardison said that his voice correction equipment wasn't working.

But if it wasn't working, and that was Eliot's _real_ singing voice, then…she felt her heart pause a moment and she slowly stood and focused on the words that he was singing. She knew that he hadn't written this song, but for some odd reason she felt he was singing to her.

"…_And you don't know why, but you just start to cry…when you're driving 'round on a sunny day and out of nowhere comes the pouring rain…and a memory hits you right out of the blue…"_

Parker felt a strange tightening in her chest as she listened ever closer to the way his tones wrapped around the notes and the words that he sang, captured.

"…_Yeah, that's just me thinking of you…"_

The key then changed and she felt her breath practically whoosh out of her.

"_And I'm thinking about the road you're on, and I'm thinking about you coming home, and I'm wondering if you've got you're radio on…"_

As she continued to watch and listen, she was completely unaware of the fact that Hardison was calling her name, trying to get her attention. Parker's eyes were glued to the man on the stage and the strange thing that was happening while he was playing.

He was no longer simply Eliot, the Hitter for the team…suddenly, he was a man. Desirable.

And the warmth that was pooling low in her stomach was telling her that he was someone that she was suddenly attracted to.

As he finished, she found herself completely frozen, unable to move, as her quick eyes caught the word he mouthed at the end…_Parker._

No one else would have caught it…no one but her.

Eliot knew that she had, by far, the quickest eyes in the group and that she knew how to read lips. Had he meant for her to see it? Or had he done it completely by accident? Either way, she knew that she wouldn't rest until she found out.

Ignoring Hardison, she bolted out of the room and down to the backstage door, waiting for him to emerge.

After a few moments of loud applause, she saw him appear, but she waited until he'd put the guitar away until she ran up and confronted him.

"Eliot, why'd you say my name?"

She came right out with it, needing to know whether it was an accident, on purpose, or she'd simply misread his lips.

He looked at her in surprise, but with a faint and almost hopeful look lingering in his eyes. It was very different from the Hitter that she knew and was a bit unnerving, but after a few long, and silent, seconds, he said…

"You saw that." She nodded. "Huh."

He dropped his eyes for a moment and then looked back up at her.

"I kinda hoped you would."

The blonde thief stared at him, still completely confused, and he uncharacteristically let out a low chuckle and took a step towards her. She didn't react, which he took as a positive sign, and then took another step forward, slowly lifting his right hand.

Carefully, he placed it on her jaw, his thumb tracing her chin and held her gaze, amazed by the confusion that still colored her eyes.

"Parker…" he said softly. "I…I…"

He found himself unable to finish his sentence, so he did the only other thing he could think of and dropped his lips to hers, leaning into the kiss, hoping to show her what he couldn't seem to say at that particular moment.

She didn't respond at first, but he took his time, gently caressing his lips against hers, and after a few seconds she responded.

She had been shocked when she'd felt Eliot's lips on hers and it had taken her a moment to realize what was going on, but once she had, she sank into it.

Their lips entered into a soft, erotic dance, and she felt the stiffness of unsurety that originally permeated her frame slowly dissipate into one of absolute surrender. Normally, she never gave up control…but she knew that she was safe with Eliot.

In the back of both of their minds, they knew that kissing each other should feel strange, but it didn't.

Instead, it felt like the most natural thing in the world at that moment, as though their lips were made for each other.

It sounded so cliché when she thought about it, but at the same time, how more perfect could you get?

Everyone on the team knew that normally you needed all of them to pull off a job, but when it came down to it, in any situation you could pull it off with two people: the Hitter and the Thief. The Hitter had to have enough Grifting skills in order to get into a building, and a thief had to have enough Hacking-type skills in order to break into safes and bank accounts, and they were the only ones paired together that had the best chance of getting in _and_ out the fastest and most efficiently.

They had always worked well together…and now, it seemed, they also worked well in this.

_At the kissing, at least_, thought Parker as Eliot's tongue plundered her mouth.

After a few long moments, however, they both realized that the rest of the team would come looking for them, so they slowly pulled apart.

"So…" said Parker, unsure of what to say.

Eliot finished it for her. "…_That_ happened."

He then gave her a roguish grin, one that reminded her of the normal Eliot that she knew, and she simply nodded. They stood there for another long moment, until someone suddenly barged through and grabbed Eliot's arm, dragging him away.

Parker smiled as he was pulled away and found herself unable to wipe the grin from her face.

Yes…that _had_ happened.

She felt a new pep in her step as she walked back up to the studio, trying to keep herself from skipping the whole way. The grin remained plastered to her lips as she walked into the studio, causing Hardison to say…

"Hey, girl…what's gotten into you?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing, Hardison. Just nice to hear Eliot sing, that's all."

The Hacker shook his head in agreement. "You got that right. I did _not_ see that one coming."

She turned away from him as she said, "Me neither."

* * *

**THE END**

**A.N. - This is my first Leverage fic, so tell me what you think!**


End file.
